


Octopus Castiel Art

by HomosexualTendencies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Fanart, M/M, OctoCas, Octopus Castiel, castiel - Freeform, octo!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomosexualTendencies/pseuds/HomosexualTendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... I just got a tablet yesterday and this was a first attempt at both (somewhat) serious digital art as well as fan art, in opposition to me just fucking around. All of my previous art creations have been hands on, nitty gritty, messy mediums types of shit (because that's the type of guy I am, I suppose) and are usually just characters I fabricate in my head, so this is a pretty new experience but it's fun and that's all that matters.</p><p>I look forward to making more digital art in the future.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Octopus Castiel Art

**Author's Note:**

> So... I just got a tablet yesterday and this was a first attempt at both (somewhat) serious digital art as well as fan art, in opposition to me just fucking around. All of my previous art creations have been hands on, nitty gritty, messy mediums types of shit (because that's the type of guy I am, I suppose) and are usually just characters I fabricate in my head, so this is a pretty new experience but it's fun and that's all that matters.
> 
> I look forward to making more digital art in the future.

  
[Octocas](http://izadorable.deviantart.com/art/Octocas-575494213) by a dude[  
](http://izadorable.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Ending on a rather random note, I adore reading fics and would love to beta for any writers in need of one. I'd write fiction myself if I weren't so insanely focused on fine-tweaking spelling and errors.


End file.
